1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gutter guard, and in particular, to a unitary gutter guard that sealingly engages the longitudinal edges of a gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use gutters to collect and divert water runoff from building roofs. Gutters have a generally U-shaped cross-section defined by a pair of opposed longitudinal side walls, and a bottom wall that extends between the side walls. The longitudinal side walls each have a longitudinal edge. An upwardly facing opening is disposed between the longitudinal edges of the gutter. In use, the gutter is installed below an eave of a building. The gutter is connected to the building using fasteners, usually in the form of screws or nails, in a manner such that a longitudinal axis of the gutter is substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the eave. The longitudinal edge of the gutter nearest to the building may be referred to as an inner longitudinal edge, and the longitudinal edge of the gutter furthest from the building may be referred to as an outer longitudinal edge. The upwardly facing opening of the gutter receives water runoff from the building and the water is diverted to a desired collection point by the gutter. However, if leaves or other foreign debris are allowed to enter the gutter, the gutter may become clogged and the desired drainage of water may be impeded. It is therefore also known to provide gutters with gutter guards. A gutter guard prevents debris from entering the gutter while still allowing water runoff to flow into the gutter.
Conventional gutter guards have a perforated planar portion which is disposed over the upwardly facing opening of the gutter. The perforated planar portion prevents debris from entering the gutter while allowing water runoff to flow into the gutter. Clips are generally used to mount the gutter guard on the gutter. The clips are typically independent of the perforated planar portion as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,388 to Brochu, which is incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,388 Brochu discloses a gutter guard having a first member (30) and second member (44). The first member (30) and the second member (44) are inter-engageable but they are separate components. The second member (44) has a perforated planar portion (46) that is disposed over an upwardly facing opening of a gutter (10). The first member (30) has clip members (66) that are used to mount the gutter guard to the gutter (10).
Although conventional gutter guards prevent debris from clogging the gutter, they may instead cause water runoff to seep into the building supporting the gutter. The flow of water runoff into the gutter will be restricted if openings in the perforated planar portion of the gutter guard become clogged with debris. In this circumstance, water may accumulate on the planar surface of the gutter guard. Since gutter guards similar to the one disclosed by Brochu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,388 do not sealingly engage the longitudinal edges of the gutter, water that has accumulated on the planar surface of the gutter guard may flow over the longitudinal edges of the gutter. Water flowing over the outer longitudinal edge of the gutter will flow down an outermost portion of the gutter causing a “tiger stripe” effect. Water flowing over the inner longitudinal edge of the gutter may seep into the building, causing damage to the building.
To prevent water from seeping into the building, gutter guards have been provided with sealing members as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,992, also to Brochu, and which is also incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,992 Brochu discloses a gutter guard having a first member (30) and second member (44). The first member (30) and the second member (44) are inter-engageable but they are separate components. The second member (44) has a perforated planar portion (46) that is disposed over an upwardly facing opening of a gutter (10). The first member (30) has clip members (66) and a sealing member (42). The clip members (66) are used to mount the gutter guard to the gutter (10). The sealing member (42) seals an inner longitudinal edge of the gutter (10) and prevents water that has accumulated on the planar surface of the gutter guard from flowing over the inner longitudinal edge of the gutter and seeping into the building.
Gutter guards similar to the one disclosed by Brochu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,992 do not however provide means for sealing the outer longitudinal edge of the gutter. Water that has accumulated on the planar surface of the gutter guard may still flow over the outer longitudinal edge of the gutter and down an outermost portion of the gutter causing the “tiger stripe” effect. Furthermore, the perforated planar portion and the clips used to mount the gutter guard are still separate components. The multiplicity of components increases the cost of manufacturing the gutter guard.
The gutter guard disclosed by Brochu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,992 also tucks under the roof shingles. This causes the downward slope of the gutter guard to radically change depending on the roof pitch, how the gutter is positioned on the fascia board, and how much slope the gutter requires to carry the water to a downspout or drainage location. If the gutter needs to be a couple inches lower at one end to allow for drainage this may radically change the slope of the gutter guard along the length of the gutter. Changes in slope typically leads to water shooting off of the gutter guard and over the face of the gutter. Previously installed gutters systems therefore require major adjustments and additional downspout or drainage locations to accommodate the gutter guard disclosed by Brochu in U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,992.
There is therefore a need for an improved, unitary gutter guard that sealingly engages both longitudinal edges of a gutter and that may be easily installed on both new and renovated gutter systems.